baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Elvis Andrus
This name uses Spanish naming customs; the first or paternal family name is Andrus and the second or maternal family name is Torres. Elvis Andrus Texas Rangers – No. 1 Shortstop Born: August 26, 1988 (age 25) Maracay, Venezuela Bats: Right Throws: Right MLB debut April 6, 2009 for the Texas Rangers Career statistics (through 2013 season) Batting average .274 Home runs 18 Runs batted in 264 Stolen bases 165 Teams Texas Rangers (2009–present) Career highlights and awards 2× All-Star selection (2010, 2012) 2× American League champion (2010, 2011) Elvis Augusto Andrus Torres (born August 26, 1988) is a Venezuelan Major League Baseball shortstop for the Texas Rangers. Entering 2007, he was rated by Baseball America as the No. 2 prospect in the Atlanta Braves organization. In 2009, Andrus earned the Texas Rangers starting shortstop job at the age of 20. Baseball career Andrus was signed in 2005 to a six-figure contract. He started the year with the Orlando Braves of the Gulf Coast League, and was promoted to Danville late in the season. He spent 2006 with Class-A Rome, being named to the South Atlantic League All-Star team. In 2007 Andrus joined the Myrtle Beach Pelicans of the Carolina League. During the midseason he was selected to the All-Star Futures Game; he was selected again for the Futures Game in 2008.12 On July 31, 2007, Andrus, along with Jarrod Saltalamacchia and three other minor league pitchers (Matt Harrison, Neftali Feliz and Beau Jones), were traded from the Braves to the Rangers for Mark Teixeira and Ron Mahay. Texas Rangers (2009–present) With Rangers shortstop Michael Young agreeing to move to third base in 2009, Andrus earned the starting job on opening day. He was the second-youngest player in the American League.3 As Andrus was only 20 years old, Texas signed veteran shortstop Omar Vizquel for insurance. Andrus stole his 20th base on July 28, 2009 in his rookie season. Andrus was the 10th player in major league history to steal 20 bases under the age of 21. The last player to do that was then-teammate Andruw Jones in 1997 with the Atlanta Braves. Andrus was named to the 2010 American League All-Star team as a reserve shortstop. In 2010, he batted 265., without any home runs.3 He led the AL in sacrifice hits (17), was 2nd in caught stealing (15), and 9th in stolen bases (32).3 In 2011, Andrus batted .279, with 5 home runs.3 He was 3rd in the American League in sacrifice hits (16), 4th in caught stealing (12), and 5th in stolen bases (37).3 On defense, he led all AL shortstops in errors, with 25, and was 2nd among league shortstops in putouts (245) and 3rd in assists (407).3 Before opening day of 2013, Andrus reportedly signed an eight-year, $120 million extension.4 On September 14, 2013 Elvis Andrus stole his 40th stolen base of the season against the Oakland Athletics by stealing 2nd base off of Bartolo Colon Personal Andrus' older brother Erold Andrus played in the Independent Leagues in 2009 and 2010, as an outfielder.5 He previously played in the Yankees, Twins, and Tampa Bay Rays organizations. References By Shawn Shroyer / MLB.com (June 23, 2008). "Andrus excelling in minor leagues". Texas.rangers.mlb.com. Retrieved October 3, 2011. "Statistics, including awards/honors". minorleaguebaseball.com. August 26, 1988. Retrieved October 3, 2011. "Elvis Andrus Statistics and History". Baseball-Reference.com. Retrieved October 3, 2011. "Source: Rangers lock in Elvis Andrus." ESPN.com. Retrieved 2013-Apr-1. "Erold Andrus Minor League Statistics & History". Baseball-Reference.com. Retrieved October 3, 2011.